


The Cool and The Popular

by undefined_individual



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: What is the difference between cool and popular?Popular is when someone is friendly. and socially confident. Being cool is when someone is relaxed and easygoing.Neji Hyuuga considered popular but he is more of the opposite when 'being friendly' is involved. TenTen is someone who is considered cool unless she is pissed.What is it when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meet  
Date: Wed., Sept. 9th  
Time: 9:22am  
Setting: School

~*~*~*~

|The Girls|

"Omk, they are so hot" said Ino. "Yeah Sasuke and Neji are the definition of perfection" Sakura said. Temari and TenTen scoffed while Hinata just looked down. "I don't see why you like whoever you talking about" said TenTen. "Right didn't you tell us one time that one said 'You're annoying' and the other said 'Get lost'" asked Temari. "Yeah and it sounded so cool" said Ino as she and Sakura started squealing.

Temari and TenTen looked at each other then at them. Temari was about to say something when the bell rung. The girls looked at each other and started running. Hinata and TenTen stopped. "Y'all wait I left my book" Hinata said. "There's no time to get it" said Ino dragging Hinata. "Right, we're going to be late the class is on the other side of the classroom" said Sakura. Temari dragged TenTen as Sakura led the way.

Sakura was about to stop when it was too late. They bumped into another group of students.

|The Boys|

"Did you see the new video TenTen and Temari made" said some random person in the hallway. "Shikamaru, who are they talking about?" asked Neji. "Probably more fangirls" said Sasuke. "Yeah and no, here's the video" Shikamaru said taking out his phone and putting on the video.

_{the video}_

_Temari: How is this happening again_

_TenTen: I swear this is number 10_

_Temari: Another holiday by ourselves_

_TenTen: When does this shit ends_

_Temari: Santa, you supposed to hook us up_

_TenTen: And two years you didn't come through_

_Temari: Santa come bring us some men_

_TenTen: Or we taking your slay along with you_

_Temari: We wrote our wish lists down 3 times_

_TenTen: And still you ain't get it_

_Temari: And I know it ain't hard to read_

_TenTen: Cause it's the one thing you expected_

_Temari: We tired of looking at our phones seeing all these couple goals_

_TenTen: When we look to see who is beside us we sitting home alone_

_Temari: Nobody cooking us breakfast nobody taking us out_

_TenTen: We getting all this shit from Ichiraku starting to freak these people out_

_Temari: Our phones is dryer than the desert nobody texting us first_

_TenTen: Me, her, and each other the only people we had ever_

_Temari: And our friends be like 'You know I love him so much_

_TenTen: Like we know what the fuck that word means_

_Temari: By ourselves with no damn luck_

_TenTen: This shit is really starting to suck_

_Temari: And we starting to give a fuck_

_TenTen: Santa come brings us man or_

_Temari: We beating your shit up_

_TenTen: Yes we really gonna fight_

_Temari: Cause how you doing us ain't right_

_TenTen: So Rudolph tell your friend to get on it tonight_

_{end video}_

"Not bad but I don't see all the hype" said Neji as he, Shikamaru and Sasuke watched the video. They all nodded and the bell rung. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba looked at each other. "Race You" they all yelled in unison. They started running as the other three just calmly walked closely behind them.

Shikamaru looked up and seen another group running towards them. He tried to warn them but they had already clashed together.

|3rd Person|

Sakura ended up bumping into Lee who was in lead making him fall. Before Sakura could catch her balance Temari had bumped her and she fell next to Lee. Naruto had tripped over Lee making him fall pushing Temari into TenTen. Temari tried to grab TenTen to stop both of their falls. TenTen ended up holding on Shikamaru's shoulders but instead he fell too and he fell face first on the floor. Ino and Hinata was trying to carefully walk over their fallen friends. Hinata ended up tripping bumping into Ino who fell and landed on Kiba's stomach. Only two left standing was the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

TenTen hurried up and got up. Before she can make it far enough she ended up making Neji fall into Sasuke. They both got up glaring dggers at each other. The others hurriedly got up standing around Neji and TenTen. All worried for the other person knowing that their friend have a temper.

"Watch where you're going" said Neji. "Says the person that was standing in the way as I fell" said TenTen. "Well then you should've been more careful" Sasuke said stepping next to Neji. "Y'all not about to gang up on my best friend" Temari stated. TenTen just busted out laughing and everyone stared at her. "His hair looks like a ducks ass" she said gasping for air from laughing.

"It does" Temari said as she started laughing. Everyone else around the two girls just looked at them astounded. They both stopped laughing and glared back at the prodigies. "Ok duck ass, you and your girlfriend need to catch a hike" Temari said. Their friends had gasped again.

Neji and Sasuke glared even harder. "I'm a guy" Neji said. "And I'm not gay" Sasuke said. "Neither am I" Neji stated. "Could've fooled me" TenTen said folding her arms. "Hn, could've fooled me too" stated Neji. "What is that supposed to mean" TenTen streaked. Temari bald her fists. "It means y'all look like boys" Sasuke said smirking.

TenTen looked at Temari who looked at her and they both looked at the girls. Hinata looked worried while Ino and Sakura smirked. TenTen took out two kunais and Temari took out a smaller fan. The boys looked shocked. TenTen threw the kunai and midway Temari waved her fan giving them extra force.

  
Both boys caught them at the last millisecond. It being close to them by a centimeter, directly between the eyes. Both parties were shocked but for different reasons. The girls are shocked because they caught the kunai. TenTen has perfect accuracy and Temari fans gives speed and force. Yet, the boys caught it. The boys because they felt the force of the wind and the girl accuracy is on point.

Before someone could say anything they heard heels and keys. "What the hell is going on here" the principal, asked. She looked at the group and no one said anything. Sasuke and Neji 'Hned', Temari and TenTen scoffed, and Shikamaru said 'troublesome'. Tsunade looked at Hinata who looked down from the intense look. "Hinata, do you mind telling me what happened" she asked.

"W-w-well we w-weren't trying to be l-l-late and we b-bumped into them. A-and they g-got into an a-a-argument." she said. "Hm, I see. Who's the kunai for?" asked Tsunade. Anko and Kakashi were standing at their doors the whole time watching. "The kunai are for the boys" Ino and Sakura said. "No, they weren't. It was theirs" yelled Kiba.

"Lady Tsunade I would have to agree. It was the girls" said Kakashi [1]. The girls glared at him. "No it was the boys" said Anko who was smirking. "Hm, since I don't know all of you school detention now. For the rest of the day" Tsunade said walking away.

The sensei's looked at each other and ushered the kids to detention. "U-um where is d-detention" asked Hinata. Neji glared at her. "Oh Hinata you poor thing" said Temari squeezing her like old people squeeze kids. "Oh yeah I forgot you never got in trouble" Ino said.

TenTen was in the front basically stomping to the room. Neji was back glaring at everything in sight. When they got to the room Neji and TenTen stomped in and sat on each side of the room. Everyone else came in and spreaded out. Sasuke sat by Neji and Temari sat by TenTen. "Tenten, you know that was Neji and Sasuke" Ino said.

TenTen and Temari stiffened at those names then frowned. "Oh so those are the egotistical bastards girls like so much" said TenTen. Sakura nodded and Ino smiled. TenTen and Temari got up stomped to the other side of the room. "Oh so you're Hinata's cousin that always make her cry" TenTen stated glaring at Neji. "Hn" he said or is it sounded. "And you both could at least let our friends down a little easier" Temari stated. They both just hned and looked away.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. Temari snapped her head around to glare at the boy and asked "What did you just say?" He shrugged and laid his head down. Her glared intensified at him and she said "Lazy-ass."

*20 minutes later*

Everyone was in class seperated and quiet. Kakashi and Anko was in charge of watching the kids.

"How much you want to bet that the girls are going to kill them by the end of the school year" asked Kakashi. "Kill? No, but dating yes" Anko said. They both are keeping an eye on their protoges [2]. "Hmm I bet 5500 yen ($50.00). Deal?" said Kakashi. "Deal." Anko said shaking his hand. They let go as Anko thought of something. "TenTen and Neji look oddly like the first principal and his wife [3]" she said. "They do huh" he said looking at the two.

*****


	2. TCATP: The Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lunch break a food fight started between the girls and the guys.

Chapter 2: Food Fight

Date: Wed., Sept. 9th

Time: 11:35 am 

Setting: Cafeteria at school

 

~~~~

 

[3rd Person]

 

"I can't believe that detention have their own lunch shift" said Hinata. "It's boring honestly" said Temari. "Yeah" stated Tenten. "Girls it's fine, at least we don't have to worry about running" said Ino. She looked over at Temari and Tenten who probably wasn't even listening. They have the most fan boys. So Ino, Sakura, and Hinata started their own conversations. 

 

{Hinata, Sakura, and Ino}

 

"How can they be so dense" Sakura asked as they all looked at Temari and Tenten. They were throwing a muffin like it was a baseball. "And they are both so smart" Hinata spoke softly.

 

{Temari and Tenten}

 

"So what will our next video be" asked Temari. "You can sing right" asked Tenten. "Yeah" Temari answered. "Ok you do the singing part of that new song but I will do both of our responses together" said Tenten.

 

"That's a good idea and we could do another version when we get boyfriends" Temari stated. "Yeah. Hey, watch this" Tenten said. Tenten threw the muffin at Ino and it her left breast and they laughed.

 

[3rd Person]

 

Ino held her left breast that was in pain.(A/n: Have you ever got hit there before? That is actually really painful.) She picked up the muffin and threw it back at Tenten. Tenten ducked making the muffin hit the back of Kiba's head. "Ow what was that for" Kiba asked turning around. "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Ino said. "Oh really well two can play that game" he said throwing his opened pudding at her. 

 

The next thing you know an all out food war started. Ino threw her fries at Naruto who retaliated by throwing his drink at her but missing hitting Temari. Temari than threw her salad at Lee. "Ahh! I will join in on this youthful event" Lee shouted picking up some ranch throwing it at Sakura. Tenten was narrowly dodging all food thrown towards her along with Sasuke and Neji. A few moments of dodging later Sasuke and Neji got hit with pudding from Sakura. Hinata had went under the table to avoid getting hit.

Shikamaru had his had down sleeping. He was covered in food but he didn't know that. Neji and Sasuke let their cool demeanor slip and started throwing food back at the girls. Then they all stopped seeing Kakashi and Anko. 

 

"Ha, all you guys look like idiots" Tenten said laughing at her friends and the boys. "Uhh...what happened" Anko asked. "Nothing just the regular ole food fight. Oh and Hinata you can come out now" Tenten stated as Hinata came from under the table. Kakashi and Anko sweatdropped then walked away. "Oh by the way clean this up and yourselves, okay" Kakashi said waving.

"Kakashi and Anko always been my favorite sensei's" Tenten sighed. "I bet 550 yen they are fucking" Ino betted. "I think him and Shizune might be" said Sakura. "She probably doing it with Iruka" Temari dismissed.

After the conversation they all started cleaning up, each group ignoring the other conversation. Tenten suddenly stopped.

"Hold up, hold up. Why am I cleaning you guys mess?" she asked. "You the one that started it" Ino answered. Tenten thought for a moment and then said "Oh yeah" and went back to cleaning. Everyone started back cleaning up again trying not to hurt their brain because of Tenten antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter is done  
> 2\. Hoped you all liked it  
> 3\. Sorry it took so long  
>  ~I've been busy  
>  ~I'm getting ready for a trip  
>  ~My birthday is next month  
>  ~I'm preparing for a wedding in August  
> 4\. How's everyone summer going? Or college?


	3. TCATP: Huh?

Chapter 3: The Truth  
Date: Thurs. Sept. 10th  
Time: 8:39 am  
Setting: In front of school gates

(Don't really have a title for this chapter)

~~~~

|The Girls|

The girls were sitting in front of the school gates waiting for Tenten to come. "It was so hard getting all that food out of my hair." said Temari who was standing in front of them. She just haven't too long got there. "Where is Tenten I thought she would've been here by now" said Ino looking at her watch.

5 minutes later Hinata pointed in the direction Tenten was coming from, it was a weird sight to see. She still looked liked herself but she was different especially with what they were seeing. Tenten had a big smile on her and she was holding a giant stuffed rainbow unicorn while she was skipping towards them.

"Uhh Tenten, are you ok?" Temari asked as she studied the girl. She hadn't seen Tenten act like this in a while[1]. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata didn't know why Tenten was so cheery at the moment. "I'm perfectly fine, have you guys met my stuffed unicorn his name is Bob" she replied shoving the unicorn in Sakura's, Ino's, and Hinata's faces.

Sakura and Ino backed up quickly while Hinata blushed and slowly backed away. "We go on trips to candy land together so we can defeat cookie monster and his army of evil butterflies so they won't take over candy land" Tenten said happily hugging her stuffed unicorn. The three girls looked at her weirdly. "Girls how about you go to your lockers and me and Tenten will go to ours since it is 9 o'clock" Temari said dragging Tenten into the school going to their lockers which was coincidently by each other.

"Tenten, did you take your medicine this morning?" asked Temari. Tenten shook her no and said "I ran out but now I'm happy that I did. The medicine keeps me away of from seeing Bob and Spoony." "Ugh come on we need to take you to Anko-sensei but first you need to get your stuff for your first 3 classes" said Temari opening her locker.

Tenten hurriedly nodded her head, opening her locker humming 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. "I'm surprised she isn't singing one of our versions to the song" Temari mumbled grabbing her history, English, and chemistry books. She dreaded going to chemistry today. Not only do she have to put up with Tenten today but their chemistry teacher is such a weirdo, she still doesn't know if its a he or she.

After Temari got her books she made sure Tenten was good before they went to go see Anko-sensei. They made it to her classroom but first they took their books to Orichimaru's chemistry class which was down the hall, since it was their first class of the day.

~With Anko~

Temari open Anko's class room door to see her on her phone texting away smiling. "Excuse me Anko-sensei but we have a serious problem" she stated pointing at the overly cheery Tenten. Anko looked up and hurriedly put her phone down[2]. "Which one's do she need?" Anko asked pulling out one of her drawers.

"She didn't break down yet so I don't think it's the anti depressants but she talked about the unicorn Bob and spoony and she sung the original 'Pop Goes the Weasel'" Temari informed. Anko nodded and took out two pill bottles and took a pill out of each bottle and handing her a bottle of water. Tenten shook her head no and went into a corner holding her unicorn closer to her.

Anko sighed and took out a capri-sun. "If you take the medicine I'll give you a capri-sun" Anko said. Tenten thought about it and slowly got up.

She took her medicine and Anko gave her her caprisun.

_Le Time Skip_

In English 

"Today in English we will be talking about politics" Kakashi-sensei stated. Most of the students groaned at this while others perked up. "But Kakashi-sensei I thought politics were only for History" said Sakura. "Partial correct Sakura. Some topics may concern both subjects." Kakashi-sensei replied. Sakura nodded and sat down.

"Okay Ino and Kiba come up. You will be my helpers today" Kakashi-sensei said smiling. They groaned and reluctantly got up. "This is a debate politic topic. Can girls do anything guys can do?" he asked them both. Kiba smirked and said, "Of course not. Girls are meant to stay at home and do all of the housework." Most of the males cheered for Kiba while the females rolled their eyes.

Ino scoffed and retaliated by saying, "You're wrong Mr. Inuzuka. Girls and Guys are equal. Females are no better than males and vice versa." The females and even Kakashi-sensei clapped for her.

"Ok, this debate will be finished on Monday. So Ino and Kiba please sit and have your arguments ready." Kakashi-sensei stated. He looked at the class before his eyes landed on one of his star students. "Neji, what would you like to do dealing with politics?" he asked the stoic and aloof Hyuga.

"That's easy graduate, become heir, change the hyuga, then change the world." he stated with a smirk. "So...what are you going to do for the environment when you 'change the world'"Tenten asked. "If you are going to argue please come up to the two podiums" Kakashi-sensei said before sighing. The two got up and went to the podiums.

"Actually Tenten I believe there are too many restrictions with the wilderness already" Neji replied. "Do you realize that you irritate me?" asked Tenten. "Hn" said Neji. Or is it making a sound? "How could you be such a jerk?!" Tenten yelled now facing the Hyuga. "Excuse me?" he asked confused. "Kakashi-sensei it was right for you to let them use the podium" stated Ino. Kakashi-sensei nodded and watched the debate.

"It's people like you who are killing our planet. Good news is your fangirls might help you unlike me." she said folding her arms. "Yeah well I don't need help from some tree hugger" he replied now facing Tenten. "If you have it your way there won't be anymore trees left to hug" Tenten stated. "Next you're going to blame oil companies for global warming" he said. "Yeah cause they're to blame" she said nodding her head.

"Uh cry me a river" Neji said taking a step forward. "If I did you'll pollute it" Tenten replied also stepping closer. "You bleeding heart liberal" he said taking a step closer. "You establishment puppet" she said stepping closer. Now the two only have a little space in between them.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Neji asked. This shocked everyone. "I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask" Tenten said as Neji and her started making out. Ino stopped filing her nails, Sakura looked up,and Hinata had a shocked face. Temari stood up and yelled "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! YES GIRL YOU BETTER GET IT!" Shikamaru woke up, Kiba and Lee had this face "😲" while Sasuke had this face "😶😯".

They pulled away then looked at each other. "I hate you" Tenten said. "I hate you more" Neji replied. Then they went back to making out. "I wonder what they would do if they liked each other" Naruto stated and everyone else either anime fell, facepalmed, sweatdropped, or deadpanned.

"Um Kakashi-sensei aren't you supposed to stop this" Hinata asked with her hand raised. "Yes but considering it started because of a debate I'll let it slide." He answered sitting with his feet on his desk reading one of his porn books. "Well then" Hinata and Sakura said at the same time. Then they looked at each other with the what-the-fuck look cause we all know that be creepy as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·This Chapter is now done  
> ·Sorry it took so long I've been going through alot and plus I didn't really know how to finish this chapter at first.  
> ·I hope you all liked this chapter


	4. Poll: Which Dress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!
> 
> This is not a chapter. I wanted to do a poll on which dress should the girls wear to they prom when it comes. I have alot chapters to do before I get to that though. I want to publish the prom chapter the same day as my prom. No, I'm not going to prom but you know still. I have 6 days to work on the chapters before my prom comes around which is March 29.

Please bare with me with the suits. Y'all just don't know how hard it was to find yellow, blue, and pink suits. In order to vote on which dresses comment on which 5 are the best.  The picture with most comments/votes will be the winners of the poll.

These are the boy suits:

Girl Dresses-Combination One:

Combination Two:


End file.
